Dominion (Series)
Dominion is a user series created by Binkatong. It will begin sometime in December 2011. Summary Welcome to Upper Reality, home to the Creators, a race of beings who's only purpose in life is to sculpt the Lower Realities with an omnipotent hand. Unfortunately, over the centuries a strict caste system has developed, defined by the shares of Lower Reality one can afford to own. At the top are the Gods, who possess the time and resources to create whole Domains, Lower Reality universes, from scratch. Under them are the Demigods, who are able to buy up Dominions, alternate timelines of a preexisting Domain, and create derivative works. Finally at the bottom are the Civilians, who have no access to these creative outlets whatsoever and are charged with producing consumer goods, growing food, and running every industry but entertainment. HavocBorg02 (aka Havoc) lives in Bellwood, a province of Upper Reality owned by Man of Action, a collaboration of Gods who run of a Domain known as Ben 10, populated by Civilians as well as Demigods who own derivative Ben 10 Dominions. He's a Civilian, set to take over his father's quartz mine when he turns 14 in three months. But when he wins a province-wide writing contest and receives his very own Ben 10 Dominion as his prize, he's whisked away to the Plumber's Ring, where all the Demigods live and work. Now he has to work to create his Dominion and increase it's popularity around the province, as well as meet and befriend his fellow Demigods. But something sinister is happening under the surface of all this. A sinister force has begun to infiltrate people's dominions without their permission or knowledge. No one knows what it is or why. In the beginning, no one pays any heed, except for Havoc, who is determined to find out what is going on. When the problem escalates beyond everyone's worst nightmares, Havoc and his friends are not only the sole thing protecting the Dominions from this dark power, but Upper Reality as well. The Fourth Wall is cracking. Will you be ready when it breaks? The Roommates HavocBorg02 (Havoc) Main character. Born and raised in a middle class Civilian family in Bellwood Province. He was promoted to Demigod when he won a province-wide writing competition and given a Dominion as a prize. Now living with ET, Rocket, and Dan since his complimentary housing seriously stinks. He has yet to come up with a series idea, or pick an alternate form. Evolved To'kustar (ET) The one who originally sponsored the contest that Havoc won his Dominion in. Roommates with Rocket and Dan. Is very buddy-buddy with a lot of the admin Demigods, giving him access to Taedinite Castle. His series are BTUAM, BTMW, Jake 13, BTDE, and Omni-Spore. His alternate form is a Cerebrocrustacean. Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer (Rocket) A roommate of ET, Havoc and Dan. His series are BTO, BTYS, WT10, Remember Celestial?, and The Heroes. His alternate form is Argit's species. The New Dan (Dan) A roommate of ET, Havoc and Rocket. He started staying with them because he blew a bunch of his cash on buying a second alternate form and couldn't pay for his rent anymore. His series are Stan 14, Joe 50, Random 10, Dan 10, and Jack 10. His alternate form is technically a Necrofriggian, and the one he bought is a Splixon. Admin Demigods Roads Although there really isn't supposed to be any rankings within the admin Demigods, Roads is pretty much the undisputed leader. This is due in part to his natural leadership ability, but also a lot of it has to do with the fact that he's a highly adept spellcaster who is responsible for constructing many of the magical systems in Bellwood provence. With all his responsibilities he only has time for one show, BTMT, which everyone watches. His alternate form is The Ultimate Alien. AncientMinisterz An admin Demigod. Character details to be sorted out. JonathanTennyson Info to be added. Brainultimatedragon Info to be added. Redoalien Info to be added. Waiyenoo111 Info to be added. Binkatong Info to be added. Other Demigods Subzero309 Info to be added. Tronfan Info to be added. Solo28 Info to be added. 6jackb Info to be added. Possible Characters These are users who have not yet asked to be in the series, but I really want them to join in because I know exactly what I'm doing with them. *Snow-woman *Vadron *Mazter *Any and all ADMINS. Especially you, Roads. Get over here. Character Form If you want to join, give me the following information: Name: (Username, then nickname in quotes) Cast: (Will be Demigod unless you want to be a Civilian for some reason. No Gods. Also, if you are an admin, put yourself down as "Admin Demigod") Personality: (Your actual personality. I'll try to write you based on what I've observed, but a second opinion doesn't hurt. :3) Appearance: (Your human appearance. Can either be a physical description or a picture, see my avatar maker blog for resources.) Alternate Form: (Your alternate form. Your character will be able to shapeshift into this at any time. It does not come with any special powers having an Orishan alternate form won't let you shoot water.) Series: (Link to your series here.) Suggestions for Backstory: (Optional. No guarantee I will put you in the position you come up with. Just for ideas. All in all I will go with what's best for the plot.) Category:Series Category:Series Involving Users Category:Binkatong